Drabble-thon
by Silverbird22
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin, a collection of Star Wars drabbles. Ranging from Fluffy to Depressing, Family to Angst, Expanded Universe to Force Awakens, Prequels to Orginal Trilogy and all things in between that you can do in a T rating. (4: Modern FinnRey/Jedistormpilot thing)
1. Rey Kenobi

**Why my friends think Rey is a Kenobi.**

* * *

Anakin Skywalker, force ghost in the force, glared at Obi Wan Kenobi, his master and older brother/father figure.

Anakin glared at him more, and more. "Hypocrite," he said after about a decade of this.

"For the last time Anakin, I did it ONCE, how was I supposed to know if Satine never told me and gave the child to Bo Katan?!" Obi Wan groaned.

"Hypocrite, all Jedi are Anakin. Broken that code, many have hmmm," Yoda said before meditating again.

"But still, it doesn't change the fact that Obi Wan's one!"

"It was one time and I wasn't married-"

"Hypocrite!"

"Shut up Anakin or I will force push you."

* * *

 **And this is literally the one reason we want to believe it. Even though we all know it's probably Luke being her father this scene is just so beautiful.**

 **I will accept prompts in reviews if you guys have a prompt...But there will be no M rated ones allowed.**

 **Next up: The Grounding**


	2. The Grounding

**This is based off a conversation me and my friends had after watching The a force Awakens...so spoilers (duh!)  
**

* * *

Ben Solo was so glad that he came back to the light, after Finn, Rey, Uncle Luke, and Poe showed him the truth about that he was a pawn! Now he was back- Why was Mom so angry looking?

"BEN SOLO-ORGANA YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!" Leia Organa shouted, in the middle of the Resistence base.

"Hi Mom...I'm-"

"You are so grounded young man!" she shouted again, at this point Finn and Poe were trying not to laugh, Rey was giggling and Uncle Luke was giving him an 'You-knew-this-was-coming-after-you-killed-your-Father-and-three-younger-siblings-while-you-were-Kylo-Ren,' look.

"But I was under the influence of the-" Ben began to whine before his Mother slapped him across the face and said

"No desserts or missions off world, unless it's an emergency, for the rest of my and your Uncle's lives."

"But I was being manipulated, I would-" he whined again before he was interrupted, again.

"Why is it that all the Skywalker/Solo men are whiny brats! Even Jacen and Anakin were whiny!" Leia remarked before bursting into tears and hugging him.

"Does this mean-"

"No, you're still grounded." Ben groaned, at this point the dark side sounded better as most of the base was laughing except for C3PO, and his Uncle. The droid was confused and his Uncle was still giving him the look. But he wouldn't leave, he had been manipulated.

* * *

 **the conversation basically started with one of my friends joking when/if Kylo came back to the light side of the force and joined the Resistence Leia would ground him in a minute...Especially as we were all in denial over Han...(WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HAN! WHY?!)**

 **Also I included EU characters in a mention, sue me but who actually likes what Disney said about them not being canon? (Alana Solo is the best. Hands down.)**

 **Now thanks to Elaine Weasley for reviewing, favoriteing(HOW DO YOU SPELL THAT?!) and following!**

 **Review Reply:**

 **Thanks! Im glad you think its funny, (on a side note YESH FINALLY IT WILL BE UPDATED!)**


	3. Chapter 3: I'M NOT IN DENIAL I SWEAR

**Because I refuse to believe Han Solo is dead, sequelish to 'The Grounding'**

 **i owns nothing.**

* * *

It was the final duel between that one CGI beast no one cares about and Rey, Ben Solo, Finn, Poe, Chewie, Leia and Luke. It was truly epic and awesome and force but they were still losing for some reason.

It was then the doors burst open and in a flash of awesome there was a figure that really shouldn't be there...

"Who missed me?" Han Solo asked as an explosion went off in the background.

"But...I stabbed you! And you fell into the depths of the planet..." Ben gaped.

"Which then supernovaed!" Finn remarked.

"I survived. Because I'm Han Solo."

"Ben, you are now partially ungrounded. You can go on off world missions that aren't emergencies," Leia said as Luke was surprised before remarking

"So does this mean that Jacen, Jaina and Anakin are also secretly alive because I literally felt you die through the Force," Luke asked, not all that surprised.

"No their dead...I think. Unless they secretly de-aged themselves and are in hiding. Also-" Han shot and killed the CGI thing that no one cares about. Because he's HAN SOLO! And then everything was good. Except the fact Ben's dead siblings kept haunting him.

* * *

 **I think that is the most crackiest thing I have ever written...**

 **Review Reply:**

 **Elaine Weasley: SAME! And congrats you have given me a plotbunny.**


	4. Modern FinnRey aka JediStormPilot thing

**Phoenix** **Brooke** **asked for Finnrey, I ship JediStormPilot...So it kinda evolved into that minorly? Sorry! I'll try to stick to the ships more often! So after looking up ot3 prompts I found this one "It's A's birthday but B and C both forgot until the last second, B distracts A while C sneaks out to get a gift," Lets do this, first modern AU as well! Also, this is my first time writing these three with dialogue and I haven't seen TFA since January.**

 **I still don't own Star Wars...**

* * *

"SHIT... Finn, Finn get up. We need to figure out a plan!" Rey hissed to her partner who was a rock on the couch where he had fallen asleep after watching Lilo and Stitch.

"Whaaa...Rey its five-thirty am, let me sleep..." Finn said, blinking his eyes blearily.

"Its five-thirty am on Poe's birthday," Rey whispered, her hair wasn't even up in its usual buns. In response Finn's eyes widened and he whispered quietly

"Fuck! How did we even forget?!"

"I don't know. However, we have roughly two hours until Poe wakes up, on a weekend or holiday time. We need a plan," Rey answered, starting to pace back and forth across the living room.

"I can make cinnamon rolls from scratch. You run out and get a gift, the store should open in thirty minutes," Finn said standing up.

"Do we even have the ingredients?" Rey asked, running over to the kitchen, Finn on her heels.

"Do we have milk?"

"Yes."

"Instant yeast?"

"Yes."

"Granulated sugar?"

"Yes."

"All-purpose flour?"

"Yes."

"Salt?"

"As usual."

"Brown sugar, cinnamon, and unsalted butter?"

"Yes, yes and yes."

"Heavy cream and powdered sugar?"

"Left over from my birthday three weeks ago... Man we are GOOD at this," Rey sighed, closing her eyes and sighing.

"All because your stellar boyfriend makes everything from scratch," Finn said, before kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Rey looked up at the clock, six am. "Have to go, store's are opening and we REALLY need to get him a gift," she slung on her brown purse, and kissed Finn lightly on the cheek as she headed out the door "Love you!"

"I know."

* * *

 **Look here! I did it! I wrote and posted a modern Au! Also, I have a headcanon that Rey micromanages everything.**

 **Phoenix Brooke: I kinda did it...Hope this satisfies you...(Also thanks for Following/Favoriting!)**

 **Elaine Weasley?Sherlock's Pipe and a Hat: Let's just say it has to do with clones, Solos and Legends ;) (also yeah...That's what my totally not in denial mind came up with) ALSO WHY DID YOU DELETE EVERYTHING?! WHY?!**


End file.
